Leaving the Truth
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Victoria just moved to Beacon Hills, little does she know the connection she has with this small town and the people in it. She must then leave the truth she knows of her life and accept who she once was. Stiles/OC
1. Arrivals

**Hey everyone, I wanted to start a new fanfic while I waited for Season 3 part 2 so I came up with this idea, I hope you all like it and I ask kindly for you to review. Also this is going to take ****place in Season 1 and when I get to the end I may start a sequel so here is the first chapter.**

* * *

"I'm going to go drive around for a little," Victoria called grabbing her keys as she walked for the front door.

"Vic, no, you still have to unpack and tomorrow's your first day," her dad snapped back as her mom walked into the foyer. Victoria stared at her mother her green eye pleading.

"Only for an hour, I'll talk to your father," she answered as the young girl hugged her mom and ran out the front door. Pulling her black hair into a ponytail she climbed into her beat up corolla and looked around the neighborhood. As usual she didn't fit in, not even to her neighborhood. The rich high end didn't feel right to her and she never knew why she was happy with her old clunker. She drove down the street and noticed she was already on 'E' forgetting she drove the car up from LA by herself. Sighing she pulled into a gas station only a black camaro sat at one fueling station. She pulled to the back one trying to get as far away from the camaro as possible.

She walked into the shop and pulled a fifty from her bag and handed it to the cashier. "Fifty on two," she smiled as the man handed her a receipt. Walking back to her car unaware of her necklace falling from her neck. She filled up and concentrated on the numbers trying to not look at the man on the other side.

"Hey," the man called now standing next to her. She jumped and looked at him his green eyes starring back at her.

"Hi," she mumbled as he stared at her, she read the shock that was on his face. "Can I help you?" She felt a small amount fear travel through her veins as she looked at him, she never trusted anyone in leather.

"You dropped this," he said holding up her necklace, the celtic trinity swung in the wind.

"Thank you," she smiled quickly taking it back. He noticed a small red scar on her wrist as she took the necklace.

"What happened?" he questioned as she quickly pulled her long sleeve over the scar.

"Nothing I can remember, something happened a long time ago," she answered slowly drifting away from the conversation. The pump stopped and she put everything back and smiled at the man. "Thanks again," she laughed walking for her door.

"I'm new here, my name's..."

"Victoria," he answered as a cold shiver traveled up her spine. "It says it on your car," he laughed pointing to her license plate as she laughed.

"My dad's idea," she rolled her eyes, "and you are?"

"Derek Hale," he answered as she offered her hand and shook his. "I have a feeling we'll run into each other more than often."

"Why do you say that?" she questioned.

"Small town," he answered as she nodded.

"Is there anything to do here?" she asked slightly interested in what he had to say. Two SUVs then pulled up blocking the camaro in.

"No, you should go," he said becoming cold as she looked at the two SUVs. "Now," he added even colder then the first time. Victoria didn't hesitate and climbed back into her car still feeling slightly scared. Losing all interest in exploring Victoria decided to go home. As she pulled into the driveway a porsche flew down the street and pulled into the driveway next to hers. She noticed the driver was around her age and she smiled at him.

"Hi," she called hoping for a friendly face for once.

"You just move in?" he said kind of snarky.

"Yeah, I did, didn't you see the moving van," she called back giving the same tone he gave her. He looked at her slightly impressed but shrugged any thoughts away and walked in his house.

"What an ass," she mumbled before walking into her home. Without saying hello or a single word to her parents Victoria ran up to her room and went to bed.

* * *

_The room she sat in was dark and cold, she sat in her bed starring at the door a soft glow shimmering behind it. She felt useless and meek which she hated. The door opened and smoke began filling the room. "Mommy," she called out hoping her mother would rescue her. _

_"Tori, I'm here," a young male's voice called out. _

_"Where's mom," she called her eyes watering from the smoke. Reaching out she took the young man's hand and climbed onto his back burying her face in his shoulder trying not to breathe the smoke in. She was placed on the ground as she watched her home burn. _

_"Cover your ears," the boy demanded but she stared in shock at the house as soft screams began echoing out. "Tori, cover your ears!" the person yelled kneeling next to her placing his hands over her ears. She looked up making eye contact with blue eyes._

* * *

Victoria sat up gasping for air almost in tears looking around her room. "Mom!" she called out as her mother briskly walked into the room a tired look on her face.

"Victoria, it's ok," her mother cooed sitting on her daughter's bed.

"It's the same dream every time," she whined tightening her grip on her mother's night gown. "I don't understand it," she moaned.

"Victoria, it's alright, the doctor just said..."

"That it's a defense mechanism against my anxiety attacks," she groaned. "But it feels so real?"

"Victoria, it's alright your home," her mother smiled brushing her long black hair. "You can skip school and start tomorrow if..."

"No, I'm not going to let my anxiety win," she barked as her mother smiled.

"Then get ready," she laughed before leaving her daughter alone. After taking a shower and changing jeans and a shirt she grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs, grabbing her keys she made her way for the door.

"Victoria Grace Dawson," her dad barked as she closed her eyes wondering what she could of done wrong.

"Yes daddy?" she asked walking into his office. An innocent childlike expression was on her face and she was hoping her punishment wouldn't be so severe.

"Have a good day," he replied without looking up from his desk.

"That's it? I'm not in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble? What did you do?" he asked more serious as she shrugged and kissed his head before running for the door. "What did you do?" he repeated but she continued on her way and got in her car and drove to her new school. She pulled into the parking lot of the massive brick school and parked in the corner where hardly any cars were. She walked up the stairs and into the main office.

"Hi, um I'm new here," she said nervously.

"What a pretty accent, Irish?" the lady at the reception smiled as Victoria laughed a little.

"Thank you and yes," she nodded slightly embarrassed.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Victoria Dawson," she replied as the woman handed her a piece of paper. The assistant principal's door opened and he walked over to her.

"This is our assistant principal, he can show you around," the woman said as Victoria nodded and followed the man out.

"So you came from LA?"

"I did, my father's company keeps us moving a lot," she smiled.

"How long were you in LA?"

"Four years, before that we were in..."

"Ireland?" he asked as she laughed with a nod.

"I'm still getting used to it here." He opened her english room door and escorted her in. Hardly anyone sat in the room waiting for the first bell and Victoria took a seat in the back next to the window just as the first bell rang. A group of kids walked in and the room began to fill up. As class began she noticed the two boys in front of her talking nearly the entire class. "Excuse me," she whispered tapping the short brown haired one's shoulder. They stopped their talking and looked at her. "I can't hear the teacher," she whispered in a hushed tone as the curly haired one he was talking to began to laugh.

"Yeah, Stiles you are pretty loud," the girl next to Victoria added.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he stuttered for a moment before she smiled at him. He looked at her for a moment almost as if he was thinking too hard.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry...you just look familiar," he stated as she nodded sarcastically. "I'm Stiles by the way."

"I know, she said that," Victoria pointed to the girl. "I'm Victoria," she replied.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled shaking her hand as she smiled a little more. "That's Scott and Allison," he added as the boy and girl waved at her.

"Is there a problem back there Mr. Stilinksi?" the teacher barked as Stiles sat up.

"Uh...no sir, just helping the new girl where we are," he said quickly as Victoria looked at him slightly confused. The teacher turned back around and began talking about whatever it was he was talking about.

"Thanks, making it look like I was lost," she snapped wanting to flick the back of his neck.


	2. Breaking the Shell

After class Victoria walked down the hall staring at her schedule trying to find her way around the school. Not paying attention to where she was going she slipped on the freshly mopped floor and her books went everywhere. Her face flushed red as she began picking up her things. "What's this?" Stiles asked picking up her last book. "Irish Myths?" Flipping through he the book he noticed lose hand written papers. Victoria forcefully ripped the book from his hand and held it close to her chest. "Sorry," he laughed.

"I...got this a while ago," she laughed putting it in her bag.

"You seem to be really into it," he laughed starting to get curious.

"They're just stories," she rolled her eyes and walked past him but he chased after her. "Since you're following me, maybe you can help me," she sighed handing him her schedule.

"Cool," he said aloud before closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry, but it looks like we have Chemistry and History together," he laughed as she looked at him.

"Oh my God, that is the worst pick up line I have ever heard," she sighed as Stiles busted out laughing.

"No, look at your schedule, your classes we share three," he laughed as she looked at the schedule seeing Chemistry and History on the list. "Hey your new and all, tonight is a big lacrosse game, you should come?"

"I'm not really a sports girl," she smiled as Stiles looked at his feet.

"So I'll see you next period, but for this one go up the stairs over there make a left and it should be the fourth door on the right," he said trying to get past the awkward moment, she thanked him and walked away. She walked into her Economics class. Taking her seat in the front she pulled out a piece of paper and pulled out a pen slowly making small spirals on the page. When the bell rang indicating class to begin she looked at the page all the spirals were separate except for three. In the center of the page three small spirals touched making a triskel. She smiled at how coincidental it was and put the page in her mythology book before giving her teacher the proper attention.

After the final bell rang Allison met Victoria at her locker. "Hey, you going to the game tonight?"

"I'm not a...team sport fan kind of person," Victoria shrugged as Allison laughed.

"Apparently this is a really big game, come on you can join my dad and me," Allison smiled nicely as Victoria nodded.

"Ok, I'll go," she laughed as Allison smiled and nodded.

"You must be the new girl," some called from behind Allison.

"Hey Lydia, this is Victoria, Victoria this is Lydia," Allison introduced the girls.

"You're my neighbor," a rude sounding voice echoed over everyone's shoulder as the three girls turned.

"So you already met Jackson?" Lydia asked with a threatening tone as she grabbed Jackson's hand.

"Only for a moment," Victoria squinted.

"So your coming to the game tonight right?" Lydia asked putting a fake smile on.

"Yeah, Allison talked me into it," Victoria laughed nudging her new friend.

"You ever watch a game of lacrosse?" Jackson spoke up as she smirked.

"Of course I have," she lied. "I used to go to all the games at my old school when I lived in LA." Allison chuckled a little remembering what she said only seconds before. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the caller ID. "I'm sorry, I have to take this," she whispered answering the phone and saying goodbye to her 'new friends'. "Hi daddy," she smiled walking for her car.

"How much homework do you have?" he asked as she stood by her door thinking.

"Half an hour worth, maybe less? Why?"

"Well I need your help, I may have a new client and I need you to go over to his house and interview them."

"Daddy, no offense but who would be interested in hunting supplies in a town like this?"

"Victoria, were there is a preserve there are hunters now can you please see if this person is a potential client?" he asked as she sighed not wanting to go.

"I'm going to a lacrosse game tonight, I want my homework to be done before I go," she sighed trying to get out of going.

"Listen, you'll have plenty of time to make the game...wait your going to a school event?"

"Yes, you see why I can't do it now."

"You'll have plenty of time," he sighed before giving her the address. As she got in her car she noticed a person standing at the edge of the woods but when she looked again no one was there, shaking the unnerving feeling she pulled out and drove to the address her dad gave her. She knocked on the door and a tall man opened up and she put on the most fake smile she could muster.

"Mr. Argent?" she asked as the man nodded. "I'm here on behalf of my father, and his company," she sighed as Chris laughed picking up on her mood and wanting to be there.

"Come on in," he said as she followed him into the living room.

"Now, why did you call me father?" she asked pulling a pen and paper out.

"I find your dad's products to help enhance my weapons," he answered as she nodded, "and the title was kind of catchy," he added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it took him a month to come up with it, sad part is...never mind," she shook her head. "What are you really looking for scopes, silencers, cameo?"

"All three actually," he answered.

"Would you recommend our products?" she asked looking at him seriously.

"If they are as good as he claims, absolutely," he answered as she smirked. Before she could ask the next question someone entered the room.

"Victoria, I didn't know you were coming over," Allison laughed in a splendid tone.

"I didn't either until twenty minutes ago," Victoria laughed as Mr. Argent stood up.

"I'll let you two..."

"No, it's ok, I can't stay," she said as Allison looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, I got to finish my homework, I'll see you at the game tonight," she said slightly excited before putting her paper and pen back in her bag. "Thank you Mr. Argent my dad will get back to you, very soon," she smiled shaking the older man's hand. She escorted herself out and got in her corolla and drove home. She handed her dad the paper and ran upstairs to her room and immediately started her homework finishing in less then half an hour.

"What school event are you going to?" her dad quizzed as she walked down the stairs.

"A lacrosse game? A sport I've never seen," she rolled her eyes as her dad laughed.

"You look so excited."

"Well I made a few friends today and I'm really only going to hang out with them," she said as her dad laughed.

"Well have fun, and be safe please, I don't like you driving at night," he said as she rolled her eyes again. Victoria ran up to her room and pulled her Irish myth book from her bag and pulled all the loose pages from the front cover and placed them on her bed. She opened the book from where her bookmark rested and began reading about the Wolves of Osraige. Grabbing a new blank sheet she wrote the word 'protector' and drew a picture of an actual wolf before reading more.A knock came from her door and her mom walked in a rather exaggerated sigh came from her mother.

"I should of never let you buy that book," her mom sighed pulling the book from her daughters hands.

"I'll give you my undivided attention if you give me my book back, please," she smiled as her mom closed the book and placed it on her daughters dresser.

"Who are these kids your going out with tonight?" her mom quizzed her as Victoria groaned and picked up her drawings and written papers from her bed and tucked them back behind the cover.

"Just a couple of kids I met at school today, they're really nice...well three of them are," she answered looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I want names Victoria," her mom demanded.

"Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson. The boys are playing I'm going to be sitting with Allison and Lydia," she answered as her mom smiled.

"I can drive..."

"No," Victoria shouted. "I mean no thank you," she giggled as her mom stood up and smiled.

"Ok, I get it, don't want your mom harsh-ing on your groove."

"Please don't ever say that again," Victoria begged hugging her mother. After her mom left Victoria changed into something that would keep her a little warmer and walked down the stairs grabbing her keys off the end table next to the door. Without saying another word to her parents she ran out the door and got in her car driving back to the school where she noticed a massive heard of people walking over to the lacrosse field. Victoria made her way to the lacrosse field when she noticed she forgot her purse in her car and she ran back to retrieve it. When she locked the door she saw Derek standing a few feet away from her.

"You do not seem like a sports fan? Let alone a fan of anything," she laughed. "You here to support someone?" she asked locking her door.

"You can say that," he said harshly as she looked at him funny. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Victoria cleared her throat.

"Well maybe we should get to the game," she said uncomfortably noticing he was staring at her in an examination matter. She walked past him and stopped when she thought he whispered something. "What did you say?" she asked turning around but he was gone. "This place is so weird," she said to herself nervously before walking to the game. She sat with Allison and waved to Lydia who sat on the top bleacher. As half time came Victoria stood up and walked to the edge of the field kneeling next to the bleacher.

"When are you getting a chance to play?" she asked the one called Stiles.

"I don't," he answered looking at the clock seeing how close the game was. "Scott is kicking ass," he laughed in surprise as Victoria smiled.

"So you ask me to come and watch a game that you're not even playing in?"

"I never play actually," he laughed as the buzzer rang indicating half time ended. The game progressed and Allison and Victoria watched in amazement as Scott made one incredible shot after the next. The last minute began counting down and Scott stood in the middle of three opponents who charged him and he threw the ball which went through the goalie's stick and into the goal as everyone including Victoria stood up and cheered over the final winning point.

"That was incredible," Victoria laughed in awe at the whole in the goalie's stick. Allison ran ahead while Victoria stood alone in the bleachers she was happy they won the game which was a new and odd feeling to her.

* * *

**So I planned on getting this out earlier this morning but I woke up at the time I was supposed to leave for my morning class so I got ready in five minutes, but I did post so your welcome, thank you to all who are following and favorite-ing, special thanks to Female whovian, LemonLemma, Orionastro, and Wolflover 1989 for your reviews, means a lot to me, please keep em coming. Thanks for reading chapter 3 coming out soon either tonight or tomorrow morning. **


	3. Secrets Starting to Unknot

The next week Victoria finally felt like she belonged, LA was fun but she hardly had any friends and she didn't like the crookedness of the city. On arriving home she threw her bag in the corner of her room and laid on the her bed. Her phone rang and she immediately answered. "Hello?" she yawned looking at the ceiling.

"How did you do on the test?" Stiles asked as she laughed.

"I don't know, but I am not too excited," she bit her lip slightly afraid of a failing grade. "Something tells me that's not why you called," she added rolling onto her stomach wondering what the real reason was.

"Why do I need a reason to call my..."

"It's about my book?" she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Stiles laughed, "yes," he added in a hushed mumbled tone. "Can I please take a look at it?"

"Why do you have such an interest?" she asked curiously as he laughed.

"It looks interesting, that's all."

"Do you want to come over?" she asked sitting up.

"Can I?"

"Please do before my dad gives me work," she begged as he laughed and agreed and hung up. A few moments later Stiles knocked on the front door and before Victoria ran downstairs to answer it first she placed her glasses on her dresser.

"Victoria who is it?" her mom called as she rolled her eyes, Stiles noticed she did that a lot.

"One of my friends," she called back instantly regretting her answer as her mom walked in. "Mom this is my friend Stiles," she said as he shook her mom's hand. "We're just going over some homework." Stiles followed Victoria up to her room obeying her parents rule she left the door open a crack and walked over to her bookshelf.

"So do you look more like your dad?" Stiles spoke up as she looked at him in curiosity and confusion. "Im sorry for prying but you look nothing like your mom," he added.

"Oh, no, I look nothing like my parents," she sighed. "My dad says I look like his parents, but I don't see it," she shrugged laughing as she pulled her book from the shelf and stared at Stiles. "Now what I am about to share with you is very private, Stiles," she said seriously as he crossed his arms ready to keep his mouth shut. "You can't share this with anyone, not Scott or Allison, no one," she barked as he nodded holding his hand out.

"I get it, now give me the book." He took the book from her hand and placed it on the table pulling the loose papers out first.

"Did you draw these?" he asked pointing to the few pictures.

"Yeah, why?"

"They look like photos," he laughed grabbing her newest one, the one with the wolf and the word 'protector'. He stopped and stared at the wild dog on the page Victoria could see the change in his demeanor.

"Is everything ok?" she asked walking over to him seeing what he was looking at. "Oh that, it's a rough draft," she joked as he turned in her computer chair.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" Victoria looked at him angrily and pulled the page from his hand.

"I said you can't share this with anyone," she snapped getting in a defensive behavior.

"I will, I just want this for...a project I'm writing, I won't share it with anyone," he begged as her anger still boiled.

"I know exactly what you'll do, do you think I'm that stupid," she barked. "You'll make copies and distribute it around school and next thing I know I'm a laughing stock again," she snapped as Stiles stood up trying to calm her down.

"No," he said softly. "I would never do anything like that, wait...what do you mean again?" Victoria sat on her bed her eyes burning trying to hold the tears in.

"Before we moved here...at my old school I guess I dropped one of my papers. This one to be exact," she sighed pulling a written page on reasons banshees still existed. "When I went back to school the next day the halls were covered in flyers of my work and everyone thought I was a freak," she sighed as Stiles grabbed her hand but she pulled back quickly. "Maybe you should go," she said almost in a whisper as Stiles looked at her confused.

"Did I do something?" he asked as she grabbed her upper arm with her left hand, a defense mechanism she used when she was nervous.

"No, I just..." she sighed and sat on her bed. "Why are you being nice to me?" she looked up letting a tear finally fall. "I'm the freak who believes in this crazy weird stuff, no one wants to be my friend because I am weird to them," she mumbled as Stiles sat next to her and hugged her.

"I don't think you to be crazy, or weird, or anything of that nature," Stiles said calmly as she looked at him confused making eye contact with him. "I think your actually pretty cool and pretty." Victoria chuckled covering her mouth almost not believing him. "I'm serious," he laughed walking over to her dresser putting her glasses on. "Woah," he shouted looking around the room that suddenly became blurry to him.

"I'm blind, you don't have to remind me," she laughed walking over to him taking her glasses off. "I only wear them around home, give the kids a lesser reason to make fun of me."

"Victoria, your in a new place and so far everyone likes you, stop putting yourself down," he said kindly as she grabbed her book and sat on her bed. She opened the book and looked at Stiles for some reason unknown to her he seemed to believe her book that was the only thing she knew.

"Do you know what a...werewolf does?" she whispered sounding insane to herself.

"They hunt?"

"Don't think of it like an American horror movie," she said standing up handing him the drawing of the wolf again. "Back home, they protect people, mainly loved ones, Hollywood just changed the story." Stiles looked at her drawing more carefully.

"That makes a ton of sense," he whispered as she looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" Stiles shook his head leaving her with questions. Looking at his phone he sighed and pulled his keys out.

"Hey, I got to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked as she smiled and nodded. "And remember your not weird, your pretty damn awesome," he said with a small smile before leaving. Victoria sat on her bed feeling warm inside. The rest of the night she did homework and continued reading her book. When she got ready for bed she climbed in and turned her lights out, settling in she closed her eyes and got ready to sleep, when a soft howl echoed and broke the silence of the night. She immediately sat up and turned her light on.

"Impossible," she whispered knowing that there were no wolves in California. She put her glasses on and grabbed her coat and snuck out into the hall looking at her parents closed door seeing no light coming from underneath, she snuck down the stairs and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Where are you going?" her dad asked walking into the foyer holding a coffee cup.

"Daddy," she gasped releasing the door knob, looking at her father in slight confusion. "I was just getting some fresh air," she answered with a small smile. He opened the door and she stepped out he followed behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" he smiled closing the door behind them as she smiled with a nod. Victoria and him sat on the porch bench and began to swing. "How's school?" he asked as she felt slightly awkward and remained silent. "I'm assuming your grades are good, you never had trouble, your mother told me you had a test today, how did you do?" She still didn't answer him causing a loud sigh to escape his lips. "I miss you Victoria," he sighed again.

"What do you mean?" she laughed, "I'm always home, you see me everyday," she laughed.

"We don't talk anymore, not like we used to, you used to tell me everything. Who you liked what you learned."

"Daddy," she whispered shifting in her seat. "I'm sorry," she said childishly laying her head on his lap. "His name is Stiles," she sat up as he looked at her funny. "The one who came over today, his name is Stiles."

"That's a strange name."

"I think it's a nickname," she laughed, "but he's kind of cute and really nice," she added a small blush showing on her cheeks. She became silent real fast before she looked at her father. "Dad?"

"Yes Vic?"

"Was..." she stopped and bit her lip drifting into a deep thought.

"Vic? Are you alright?" he asked snapping her back to reality.

"Was Beacon Hills your first choice?" she asked with a defeated sigh as her dad laughed.

"Yeah, it actually was," he smiled looking at the moon, "I was actually born here," he added. He kissed her head and stood up, "Time for bed," he added picking her up as she yawned and obeyed going back into the house she went to bed.

The next day everything moved slow, especially her classes. Her final class was Calculous and she really needed a break so she asked to use the restroom and she left the class. As she came out of the bathroom she noticed Derek walking the halls almost in a trance. Debating whether she should just return to class or not she stood awkwardly starring at him and she could tell he wasn't looking to good. "Are you ok?" she asked walking over to him as he looked at her like she was hit in the head with a brick.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" he asked sounding more pissed off then normal. "Where's Scott?"

"I don't know, I only saw him this morning," she answered. "What happened?" she asked but Derek didn't answer and walked past her. "Don't complain I didn't help," she snapped as he ignored her and went on his way. Letting the awkward moment pass her by she returned to her calculous class till the remaining minutes of the class and ran to her locker when the bell rang. As she made her way to her car she noticed a line of cars stopped and Scott running toward what looked to be Stiles' jeep. She watched carefully as Scott pushed someone into Stiles' jeep and the blue car drove off.

Curiosity consumed her and she ran for her car quickly throwing her bag in the back seat she drove off school property and drove in the direction Stiles' jeep went, it didn't take long to find him. She saw how the car was pulled over and she did the same a few hundred feet away. Her phone rang as the jeep began moving again and she followed while answering. "Hello?"

"Victoria, dear, where are you?" her mother asked as Victoria looked at a sign on the wooded side of the street.

"I'm driving by the preserve," she answered.

"That's on the other side of town," her mother scoffed, "what are you doing over there?"

"I'm following Stiles' car...he's showing me the scenic route," she answered. "I may be home late tonight," she said watching the car in front of her like a hawk.

"What time is late?"

"I don't know mom, after dinner sometime?"

"Are you eating at his house?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly before saying goodbye and hanging up. She followed his car until nightfall when the two cars pulled over again. As they came to a stop Victoria turned her car off and got out walking over to the jeep she knocked on the passenger door and starred at Derek scaring both Stiles and Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked nervously as she stared at the bloody hole in Derek's arm.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she barked nervously as Derek looked away.

"Victoria go home," Stiles demanded as she crossed her arms.

"You look like you two need all the help you can get, tell me what happened while we go wherever we go," she barked getting in the back seat. Derek looked at Stiles in a way that said 'get her out or I'll rip your head off.'

"Victoria..."

"Shut up and drive," she demanded as Stiles turned the engine on and drove down the street. "Have you tried stop the bleeding?" she asked Derek looking in her bag for something of use.

"Usually I don't need to," he growled as she looked at him slightly confused.

"You mean this has happened..."

"No," he barked as Stiles pulled into the animal clinic.

"Help me get him in?" Stiles asked as she climbed out of the jeep pulling Derek out with her Stiles grabbed his other arm and they quickly brought him into the main room of the clinic. Victoria walked to the back of the room and stared at Derek's arm as the wound looked odd to her.

"You're going to have to cut it off," he spoke up as her eyes grew wide.

"Are you insane!"

"Well you have a smarter idea?" Derek barked causing her to jump. Derek pulled his shirt off and looked for a buzz saw and handed it to Stiles who looked more freaked out then Victoria had.

"I can't do this," Stiles stated as Victoria prepared herself for a night full of nightmares.

"What do you feint at the sight of blood?" Derek snapped tying a blue rubber tube around his arm.

"No, but I might at the sight of a severed arm!" Stiles shouted.

"Just do it," Derek said calmly in a threatening tone.

"Oh my God," Victoria whispered covering her eyes.

* * *

**Again thank you everyone for reading, alerting, and favorite-ing. I'm glad your liking it and again thank you ****Female whovian, **LemonLemma, and Wolflover 1989, thanks for the reviews! All ya'll are great readers and reviewers alike. Please review


	4. All is Out in the Open

Just as Stiles placed the saw blade to Derek's arm the double doors opened and Victoria sighed in relief as she stared at Scott. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted looking at Stiles.

"Oh thank God, you just saved me a life time of nightmares," he sighed back as Scott walked over to them.

"Do you have the bullet?" Derek asked weakly. Scott handed him the bullet but it seemed to late, Derek dropped it and it rolled across the floor falling in a grate. Derek fell back on top of Victoria and she placed him on the ground.

"Derek wake up," Victoria demanded smacking his cheek.

"Scott?" Stiles called.

"Hang on, almost have it," he shouted back.

"I think he died, I think he's dead!" Stiles began to freak out while Victoria began biting her nails.

"Shut up!" Scott shouted as she looked at Stiles saying with her eyes 'do something'. "I got it!"

"Please don't kill me," Stiles whispered as he punched Derek in the face his knuckles cracking from the impact causing Derek to stumble up and grab the bullet immediately breaking the bullet open with his teeth and burning the gun powder and shoved it in his wound. He fell over in agonizing pain screaming out as the gun powder reacted as an antidote. His wound healed and he slowly got back up.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked.

"Fine, except for the excruciating pain," Derek answered with a growl before looking at Scott.

"There we helped you, now you leave us alone."

"You need me Scott? What are you going to go to the Argents?"

"They're a lot more fricken nicer than you are," Scott mumbled.

"You want to see how nice they are?" Derek growled escorting Scott out.

"I can give you a lift home," Stiles smiled as Victoria nodded with a smilier smile pushing her black hair behind her ear. She climbed into Stiles' jeep and they drove down the street. They both were silent until they drove onto her street.

"What was that?" she finally spoke up nearly in a trance.

"What?"

"Back there, that whole Derek healing himself?"

"Maybe you should just rest and I can tell you later, you've seen a little too much tonight," he laughed as she looked at him serious.

"I am not four you tell me now," she barked, the threat audible and clear.

"Victoria, just go to sleep, I'll tell you later, tomorrow," he said promisingly as she bit her lip and nodded exhaust taking over. She climbed out and watched as he drove down the street.

"Vic?" her dad called from the door. "Where have you been?" he barked as she looked at him funny. "Do you know how worried your mother and I have been?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't call, I just got held up."

"They found your car on the side of the road, we thought you were kidnapped," he barked as she walked past him into the house.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I forgot to call, I was with my friends."

"Who?"

"I'm going to do homework and go to bed," she sighed walking up the stairs.

"Who were you with?" he yelled as she looked over the railing.

"Scott and Stiles," she yelled back as her mother walked into the foyer and looked at her husband and Victoria.

"Welcome home," her mother said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for being so late," she snapped.

"Well because of this your grounded for a month!" her dad cursed as she rolled her eyes and stormed into her room locking the door behind her. Resting her forehead on the door trying to calm herself down.

"Irish Myths?" someone said aloud as she jumped and turned around covering her mouth preventing a scream. Derek sat on a chair in the corner holding her book the papers stretched out on the bed.

"Give me that, and get out," she snapped walking over to him as he stood up and closed the book.

"You shouldn't be reading this, it'll cause you to see things," he said his seriousness consuming him.

"Mind your own business of what I can and cannot read or learn," she snapped ripping her book from his hands.

"That's the attitude I remember," he laughed as she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she squinted looking at him as if he lost his mind. "Did that little gun powder go to your head," she said with anger and then her eyes lightened up. "No human could of done that," she said as her heart picked up a few beats. "What are you?"

"You obviously know that answer," he smirked his eyes directing to her book. "You've studied it, Tori," he said slowly as she took a step back.

"Don't ever call me that!" she hissed in a hushed tone walking over to her dresser placing the book on top.

"Why not?" A smile began spreading on Derek's face as he knew he was getting under her skin. "Could it be the flashbacks, or day dreams, nightmares, however the hell you see it," he said distain carrying on his tongue.

"How...how do you know about those?" she said slightly nervous.

"Come on, open your eyes already. How don't you see it?" he snapped grabbing her shoulders looking deep in her green eyes. "You can't be this blind."

"What are you talking about?" she squirmed trying to get out of his grip.

"Tori, open your eyes!" he barked as she stepped on his foot and pushed him back causing him to fall on her bed the papers scattering.

"I said don't call me that!" she threatened.

"They aren't who they say they are, your different," Derek said sternly standing up from the bed pointing to the door.

"Of course I'm different. I always have been. My dad says thats what makes me unique," she said with a smile.

"Oh my God, you can't see it, you've lived with this facade for so long."

"Derek, I want you to leave," she said calmly knowing the gun powder got to his head. She began pushing him to the open window trying to get him to leave.

"Those aren't your parents," he growled pushing against the wall trying to get her to listen. She stopped nearly laughing as he turned around. "You don't believe me," he sighed anger rising in his veins. "Tori..." She smacked his across the cheek and as she went to do it again he grabbed her wrist. "Alright, Victoria, you listen to me and you listen well."

"How dare you say I'm not the daughter of..."

"Your not," he said a wicked grin on his face.

"If I'm not related to them, then who are my parents, where's my real family," she laughed not believing him. "What? Next you're going to tell me I'm adopted," she laughed uncontrollably but Derek stood still. She got silent and looked at him carefully. "I'm not adopted," she squinted.

"You're a Hale," Derek said calmly and slowly. Victoria stood silently, frozen. The word felt so good to her, she never felt right with Dawson, she stood silently and closed her eyes. "I can prove it," he added.

"Be my guest," she said calmly testing him, she knew he was wrong, her parents were downstairs and he was completely lying to her. Derek moved closer to her and grabbed her arm and pushed the sleeve up exposing the pinkish scar on her wrist.

"That right there, you don't know how you got it, but I do," he said sternly ready to smack sense into her. "When you were real young a fire broke out, you called for mom and guess who came to your rescue?"

"Shut up, you must of heard me repeat my dream," she snapped pulling her arm back.

"You still dream about it?" he asked as she rolled her eyes. "You're brother came to your rescue."

"I'm an only child," she smiled knowing she was getting on his nerves. "That is your second downfall. You can't honestly think I would believe you," she began laughing thinking he was not only creepy, but insane. Derek looked around her room trying to find something that could get out to her that would make her see the truth.

"Listen your brother saved you from the fire, you know why?"

"No, but I'm guessing your going to tell me," she sighed getting bored. Derek walked away from her to her dresser starring at her book. Opening it he began searching through the pages until he came to the Wolves of Osraige. Quickly turning he showed her the page he turned to.

"This is why," he growled.

"Because he wanted to be like these men?" she laughed completely lost, the anger was reaching new levels in his blood.

"He was one of them. A few nights before the fire something happened, something real bad. It involved..." he stopped something was blocking his thought process.

"If you say a girl I'm gonna puke," she rolled her eyes. Derek came back to reality and looked at her carefully, he was preparing for last resort.

"He came of age where he was to choose someone to protect, he chose you," he said angrily. She looked at him carefully her eyes softening as she looked at her book, she looked back at Derek and smiled something she knew he never did. She closed the book and busted out laughing.

"You're supposed to make me think that there are werewolves in America?" she continued to laugh almost in tears. "I'm sorry, but it's just a dream, my parents are downstairs, I don't have a brother because I'm an only child and Derek..." she stopped in horror as his eyes began shifting blue. "Impossible," she whispered slowly backing away from him. "I'm an only child," she whispered starting to not believe herself.

"No, Tori, you're not, because, I'm your brother," he said in a strong protective yet typical pissed off tone.

* * *

**Completely shocking I know, and I love it. lol Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and liked this I hope I continue to make you all happy with it as much as I am. Please review and post the next one soon.**


	5. Seeking out Truth

**Hey there all my readers. I want to say I am SO sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up, I usually am better at this but I have been drowning in my homework, my professors have been giving me a lot this semester and I am sorry I couldn't post sooner, but I think I'm getting better at catching up, so I hope I'll be able to update more frequently. SO without any more delays here is the next chapter. **

* * *

"Get out!" she barked as Derek stood silent and smirked. "You're lying just to piss me off," she growled.

"Tori, don't you understand why your so obsessed with this?" he growled holding her book as she looked at him slightly untrusting. "Because of me, mom, the rest of the family, you were the only normal one within our family household. Mom didn't understand it..."

"Stop saying that," she groaned uncomfortably."I don't know what your on, but I'm not your sister."

"You don't believe me, ask your so called parents," he growled before climbing out her window. She sat on her bed lost in her thoughts. The door opened and her mom walked in.

"Victoria, are you ok sweetie?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked slowly looking at her mom.

"I heard you talking to someone," her mom accused.

"I was on a Skype chat," Victoria sighed. "Mom..." she said as she began to cry. "I want the truth."

"I will always tell you the truth," she answered cupping her daughters cheeks.

"Am I adopted?" Her mother laughed but quickly stopped when she noticed that Victoria was asking a serious question.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" her mother coughed clearing her throat. "Victoria, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know," she lied, "I don't see the family resemblance in no one, and ever since we moved here I've felt like I have been here before." Her mother sighed and let her daughter go and turned away.

"Victoria," the older woman sighed, grief filling her voice.

"Holly," Victoria's father ran in the room a smile on his face. "Holly, you said you were going to join me for a glass," he said overjoyed holding a small glass of scotch as he looked at his wife and his daughter.

"That's right, Victoria, your father got a promotion today," she said joyfully her mood changing dramatically.

"That's great, father," Victoria faked a smile as her father left she stood up and walked to her bathroom stopping before she went in she looked at her mother. "What were you going to tell me?" she asked as her mother smiled.

"I forgot," her mother chuckled, "as soon as it comes back I'll tell you." Victoria nodded and watched her mother walk out of the room. Victoria locked the bathroom door behind her and opened the window then stepped onto the roof. She jumped from the roof and began running. She needed to clear her head too many thoughts and questions swam around and she felt as if she was losing her mind. When she came back to reality ignoring her thoughts for a moment she looked around realizing she was in the woods.

"Crap," she whispered slightly scared. She pulled her phone out and screamed noticing she had no service. "I'm stuck in the middle of the woods with no service, and no source of direction, way to go," she said to herself as she began walking. It didn't take long before the feeling of someone watching her came upon her. She looked around the darkness and sighed trying to push the thought to the back of her mind. "Horror movies are just a psychological thriller, nothing more," she whispered trying to calm herself down. She looked up as she climbed over a log noticing two red eyes starring back at her and she quickly rubbed her eyes seeing they were gone.

"Victoria, stop trying to scare yourself," she slapped her on hand and laughed a little before walking some more. A growl broke the silence and she held her breath there was no way her mind was making this up. "I'm scaring myself," she lied trying to laugh now. Soon another growl broke out and the outline of a wolf appeared a few yards away from her. "Ok that's real," she yelped before running. Jumping over log and limb she ran closing her eyes trying to come up with realistic explanations of what she saw. Not paying attention a tree limb clipped her right shoulder and she fell. She sat up and looked at the wolf that was now a few feet away from her. As she stood up she watched as the wolf charged her and then someone tackled her from the side.

She squirmed and tried screaming but the person who tackled her pinned her to the ground and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as she finally got out of his grip. Hair grew down the side of his face, his ears pointed, and canines filled his mouth, he was almost unrecognizable to her. "What the hell is going on!" she screamed as he moved closer to cover her mouth, but she stepped away from him in complete fear. "Don't you dare touch me," she barked but he grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"If you want us both dead keep talking," he snapped as she shook in his hands. "I'm going to let you go, and when I do you won't scream," he whispered as his face transformed back to normal.

"Everything...is true?" she squealed as he stepped forward and she covered her own mouth. "Everything you said was true? Answer me, Derek!" she barked as he looked at her sharply. "I don't care, if whatever that thing is after us right now, I want answers right now!"

"Fine!" he whispered. "As long as you shut up!" he growled as she stepped away from him. "It's not safe here though," he said taking her by the arm quickly moving through the woods. They came to a building in darkness it looked no more then old and run down until they got closer. Victoria stopped in her tracks, and looked at the burned down building.

"I've been here before," she said softly touching one of the porch posts. Derek sighed in annoyance and grabbed her arm dragging her into the house. "Where are you taking me?" she groaned as Derek opened a small door under the stair case. Pulling a lighter out he turned it on in the soft light in the burned wood she saw what looked to be remains of little drawings. A Celtic Trinity, a triskel, and the Irish word for family 'teaghlaigh'. "What is this?" she said slightly afraid.

"Look," he sighed aggravated tracing the triskel. "It was our little thing when you were younger. You drew the trinity while I drew the triskel and for some reason you wrote the word family. I don't know how badly traumatized you were for your memory to be wiped clean and thought of them as your parents but they aren't, Tori, they aren't," he said calmly but somehow still pissed off. That was the first time she didn't correct him for calling her Tori too.

"What now?" she questioned grabbing the necklace around her neck a small fuzzy flashback trying to replay in her head. "I can't just leave and move here, I can't live here, no one can for that matter."

"For now stay with them, pretend nothing has happened. And for the love of everything holy don't mention this to anyone," he growled as she bit her lip.

"Ok," she said quietly already wishing she hadn't spoken to her mom and still not fully ready to trust Derek.

"I'll drive you home, I have somewhere to be," he mumbled as he walked here out of the house. They got in the car and until they left the woods the car was silent except for the radio playing softly in the background.

"Are you really one of them?"

"One of what?" he asked confused.

"A...a werewolf?" Derek laughed first time she heard him laugh. It sounded strange like something he never did.

"Yeah, everyone was within our household, except for one," he said quizingly looking at her. "It was strange, no one really knew why," he shrugged as they pulled up to her house. "Just study more, maybe you'll find your answers," he added as she opened the door.

"Wait," she said quickly sticking her head back into the car. "What does it mean?" she asked letting her necklace fall out of her shirt. He knew what she was talking about and he looked out the front window. "The triskel, the trinity, the Irish, what does it mean?"

"One thing at a time," he growled as he became cold and drove away leaving her standing in her front yard. She walked around the house and climbed up the terrace and jumped in her room laying in bed she was ready for sleep until her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she yawned not looking at her caller ID.

"Victoria, did you hear?"

"Hear what Stiles?"

"Jackson and Lydia were in the movie store, something attacked them," he said using great emphasis on the word 'something' assuming she already knew.

"What was this something?" she asked curiously sitting up.

"I got to go, I'll tell you later," he said as she could here his dad yelling at him to get off the phone. She laughed said goodbye and fell asleep.


	6. Seeking Out Guidance

**Hey everyone, AGAIN I am so sorry on how long it took me to post this chapter! I have great ideas for this story and I am sorry for how short this chapter is but I thought the ending was too perfect not to go any further. Next chapter will be longer and up much faster then it took this chapter. I have been DROWNING in homework and I know as soon as the semester ends I will be writing more and more. I only have one more month before winter break so until then I will try and post at least once to twice a week. ANd again I am so SORRY at how long it took to post.**

* * *

At the break of dawn Victoria was up and getting ready for school. She made her way into the kitchen and began getting her breakfast ready. "I hope your teachers have good things to say," her dad laughed as she looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a spoonful of cereal. Her dad held up a slip that said teacher parent night was that night. "You can skip it if you want," she laughed as he looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you hiding?"

"What are you hiding, daddy," she said slowly as he looked at her funny. She cursed in her mind remembering what Derek told her the night before. "I'm hiding nothing I almost have straight A's," she laughed her mistake away. Her dad nodded and she left for school hoping she wasn't going to get questioned for her slip up later. As she pulled up on campus she parked next to Stiles' jeep and walked into the school.

As she made it to her locker she sighed placing her forehead to the cold metal. "Hey," Stiles called as she jumped and looked at him slightly annoyed. "You ok?" he asked as she opened her locker and grabbed her books. She slammed the door and walked past him. "Did. I do something?" he asked confused running after her. Victoria remained silent and he grabbed her quickly turning her. "What?" he raised his voice.

"Leave me alone," she sighed wanting to cry, he could see it in her water filled eyes.

"Hey, hey, what is going on?" he asked guiding her into an empty classroom.

"I'm losing my mind, ok Stiles? I'm losing my mind, what happened with Derek, not normal. He's one of them," she whispered as he squinted trying to understand her.

"So you know?" he asked casually. She looked at Stiles her lips separating just as the first bell rang.

"I can't be late," she sighed quietly putting her bag on her shoulder brushing past him.

"You haven't been late once to English," Stiles laughed grabbing her arm.

"Stiles..." she sighed looking in his eyes. Dropping the bag she hugged him tightening her grip burying her face in his shoulder and began to cry. Slowly he put his hand on the back of her head a smile slowly appearing on his face. He didn't say a word after that he just let her weep. "I'm afraid," she cried. "I'm afraid to open up, I'm afraid of who I am. I'm afraid of my family, I'm afraid of the truth," she blurted her hands clenching his clothing.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "The truth?"

"I'm adopted," she dug her face deeper in his shoulder his eyes squinting trying to ignore the pain she gave him. "My biological brother visited me last night, my so called parents don't know, and he told me not to tell them that I know." She finally let him go and he fixed his clothing. "I have no clue what to do, I just want...to run away," she said wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, I'm never like this," she laughed clearing her throat.

"You don't have to be scared," he smiled grabbing her hand. She shook like a chihuahua but her heart rate began to slow down when she felt the warmth from his hand. "I'm here, so is Scott and Allison," he said trying to look discrete but he wasn't. "Maybe you should go talk with your brother, he seems to know what he's talking about," Stiles suggested.

"Right now?"

"Well not this second but maybe..."

"No that's a good idea," she smiled. "Your a genius, Stiles," she laughed kissing his cheek and ran out the door leaving him awkward and alone. She ran back to her car and got in the second the second bell rang and drove off campus just missing the parking lot patrol. She watched her surroundings closely it felt strange to Victoria for this was her first time skipping classes ever. She drove into the reserve and looked at her phone seeing she had a text from Stiles.

_I didn't mean this second._

She smiled and locked the phone before getting out, the fresh sent of trees and woods filled her nostrils as she walked deeper in the reserve. The more she walked in the more familiar her surrounds became, the first time she felt comfortable the more she walked. Through the trees she saw the house a small smile appearing on her face...until she got closer. The house seemed different in the day time as if it was colder and unwelcoming.

She gasped loudly as a flood of emotions and memories came rushing back. "What are you doing here?" an annoyed voice bellowed from behind her causing her to jump.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you," she demanded as he walked past her.

"It's too dangerous for you to be around here, you can give your identity away to them."

"To who, no one's here," she laughed looking around as he grabbed her arm and dragged her in the house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"I came to talk to you," she said slightly uncomfortable trying not to look at his chest. "I want to know what happened to me? Why can't I really remember?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Victoria, I said not now, go to school," he said even colder. She became frustrated and stepped forward. She wanted answers and she wanted them now and she wasn't leaving without them.

"Why am I normal? Why did you chose to protect me?" Derek growled and turned from her grabbing an exposed pipe and began doing pull-ups. "Don't ignore me," she growled but he continued to. "You can't just come into my life and then ignore me." Derek jumped down and covered her mouth feeling four people present.

"Go upstairs," he said quietly and angrily shoving her to the stairs as he walked for the back of the house. "Now!" he growled as she obeyed and ran up the stairs and hid in the closest room.

"Really a dog joke?" she heard a woman sigh. "You really want to get to him try this. Too bad his sister bit it before she could have her first litter," the woman shouted as a cold shiver traveled down her spine. She heard a rather loud commotion and exited the room slowly creeping for the stairs she peaked around the corner. Seeing Derek shaking on the floor a blonde looking down at him and then she saw Him. Gasping she covered her mouth.

Her dad looked up the stairs and she hid behind the wall. "Kate, I'm going to check upstairs," he said as Victoria closed her eyes.

"Don't bother there's nothing up there, we came for what we have," the woman known as Kate answered. But Victoria's dad ignored the older woman and began walking up the stairs. Victoria quickly walked for the room she just left and climbed out the window just as a handgun fired the bullet hit the wood next to her and she jumped down and ran into the woods.

* * *

**As always please review it means a lot to me. :)**


End file.
